The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for displacing or moving spinning cans by means of arms or arm members which are pivotably and linearly movable by a drive means for the purpose of entraining and moving the cans along the drive means.
Such type of equipment is predominantly used as infeed devices for infeeding empty cans to spinning preparatory machines, particularly to drawing frames. The removal of the cans which have been filled at the drawing frame also can be accomplished by the same type of devices.
As a general rule, in order to accomplish both of these functions there is required a respective infeed device and an outfeed or transporting-away device.
In German Utility Pat. No. 6,918,312 there is disclosed an apparatus wherein two empty spinning cans are entrained by an arm member which is pivotably and linearly movable by a drive means, and these two empty spinning cans are conjointly moved out of a magazine for empty cans into a filling position of a drawing frame. Movement of the full cans is accomplished by a second device in a direction of movement which is essentially at right angles to the empty cans. One of the notable drawbacks of this prior art arrangement resides in the large space requirements which is predicated upon the displacement stroke of the second device for removing the full cans as well as in the limited displacement length of the full cans owing to a limited displacement stroke.